Bitter Sore Memory
by Tiztimetoconnect
Summary: 100 or so word oneshots about my favorite characters from the movie. First Pirates fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter Sore Memory.**

** Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Part one:**

Davy Jones

I remember it like it was yesterday. We were so in love, and this was the first time we got to see each other. It was hard, to live ten years with out my beloved.

So I got off the _Dutchman_ and walked onto the beach. After ferrying souls, it was hard to get used to land. At first I couldn't see anyone. I worried, did I came to the right place? Then she did not come running. I knew that this was the place, I was positive. But where was she? My beloved Calypso?

It was that Day. I swore I would never love again. I cut out my heart to avoid the bitter sore memory.


	2. Barbosa

Part Two:

Barbosa

It is time. My life never seems to end. I wish for once I could do something right. I never was worth anything to that man I called father. He is always disappointed in me. "Hector, can't you do _something_ right?" He scoffs at me. Today he threw me out of the house, without a penny to my name. He told me to never use his name again; I was not fit to wear it. So I have resorted to my poor dear mother's maiden name. Mother who lies in her coffin, black and blue from the life she lived.


	3. will

Will

I saw it in her eyes. The first time someone looked at me in horror. She was just a little girl, no older than four years of age. Why she was out on the sea was beyond me. I had captured the ship she was on, and found her hiding in the corner. She stared up at me, her brown eyes filled with tears as she saw the blood of her brother behind me. I wondered if she could see my desperation to free my father in my eyes. Because I surely couldn't be the madman that reflected from hers.


	4. jack

A/N: Okay, guys, if you read this will you PLEASE leave a review? Pretty please with sugar on top? Thanks.

Jack

I was fifteen when I first learned the meaning of grief. It came in a form of a girl. She was two years my junior, with big blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. Her name was Tempest. She grew up in the New World, her father a pirate. When he first came to meet my father, she was seven years old, still sucking her thumb and clinging to a homemade teddy bear.

My father told me to watch over her. Her father died shortly after that and I didn't have much choice then. We grew up together. When I was fourteen, I realized I had fallen in love with this black haired beauty. I waited a year, before I gave her my first kiss. She was so sweet. Three days later, she died in a pirate raid, where I was stolen and forced to work with a scumbag, who never told me his name, only that his father had kicked him out of his home. But I didn't care. My darling Tempest went to the sea to live forever.


	5. Norrington

A/N: This is not my favorite story, so I revised it a bit. Tell me what you think!

Norrington

I was coming home from a job in the Caribbean. I was passing a little town on my way to the city. In it there was screaming, people running terrified for r their lives. I rushed in to help, but only stood and watched in horror as pirates ransacked this town.

Then they reached a tall house. They went inside and I could hear a woman pleading, "Please!" she sobbed, "Take me instead. Leave my child alone. Please!" she begged. I could see her down on her knees. The pirates tore her only daughter out of the house. The girl couldn't have been more then twelve. She too, was sobbing. I rushed over to help, only to stop and stare as I realized that this family was my own. My Aunt Agatha and my cousin Mary. I fought trying to save them. They simply laughed and stuck a hole in my aunt's heart and carried Mary out to their ship. "The Pearl!" they cried "Back to the Pearl!" as I held my aunt, I felt a hole form in my own heart, just as it had in hers.


	6. Bootstrap

Bootstrap

I have not written a thing since the fateful day I saw my wife one last time. I was working on _the Flying Dutchman_ under the cruel Davy Jones. We went on board a sunken vessel, and lone behold, there she was.

Oh, she was just as beautiful as ever. She stood at the end of the line, with her head raised, proud of herself, like always. She never could accept that she married a pirate. When Davy Jones walked up to her she spat on his shoe, saying only cowards join him. He laughed and then looked at me. He knew who this lady was. He smiled as he put his tentacles to her face. And he roared as she pleaded for air, telling all, that love was useless.


	7. Ragetti

A/N: Ragetti was a hard one to write about, mostly because his past was not really explained. But here is my attempt. I am looking for an idea for Elizabeth, if anyone has any suggestions.

Ragetti

Most people think I stupid. Think me an idiot. But I have feelings .It's not all fun and games. I have dreams that haunt me. It was late one August night and Momma had just come home. "Jon," she called, and I ran in to her warm dress all happy and pleased. Then we heard stompin' in the yard. Momma's face went pale as she told me to hide in the kitchen. I did as I was told and I heard someone open the door. My Pop's voice filled the air, thick with tonight's rum.

I heard the click of a gun. Slowly I poked my head out to see my Momma fall to the ground, her lifeless eyes, staring at me.


	8. Tia Dalma

Tia Dalma/ Calypso

Once there was a beautiful sea goddess who made the mistake of loving a man. But because she was immortal and he was not, she gave him a job that would help their love survive. She grew deeply attached to this man and being foolish in love, I told him all of my secrets.

At the first opportunity, he told the Pirate Lords about my weakness. He was hurt that I did not meet him on his one day on land. I thought that he would understand that I couldn't leave the ocean just yet. So, because of his rage, I was bound into human form. As a black toothed woman, called Tia Dalma.


	9. Elizabeth

A/N: okay, no one submitted any ideas, so this is what you get. I'm not thrilled with it, but oh well.

Elizabeth

I stood disbelieving. I had just been married to this man. We were fighting side by side. Now that is all gone. I am thankful to Jack, for what he did. But I can only see my other half once every ten years. Today it is exactly eight months after that day. I keep his heart safe, as I search for a way out of this mess. My stomach is so big, I can write on it. I wonder if it will be a little boy, like Will. I promised Jack, who shows up every now and then, that if it is a girl, I will name her Tempest. But how can I raise my child without my love by my side?


	10. Jay

Jay.

I was five years old. His name will stick in my mind forever. I was running from pirates and he caught me. He said "Who are you?"

"I'm Jay,"

He broke out in a huge grin. I followed him. He hid me in a cave. Told me if I ever needed him to sing a song.

So when I was going to die, I sang the song. I waited. I let them put me on a barrel so my neck could reach the noose. I waited for my savior to appear. But even when they all sang the song, He wouldn't appear. I died at the age of eight and a half. All thanks to Jack Sparrow.

A/N: for any of you who haven't yet figured it out, Jay is the little boy at the beginning of At World's End.


End file.
